


Somebody Made You Cold

by Raicho



Series: Tribulation Nation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Homophobia, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I take it your father wasn’t in a good mood today?” Castiel asks as he walks through the living room, gently setting his notes on the glass coffee table and taking a seat beside Dean’s curled form on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did you see the frightened ones?

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> This takes place after 'It's Not Breakfast at Tiffany's'.

                Castiel walks through the front door around two in the afternoon only to find Dean curled up on the leather sofa with a blanket pulled over his head. The lights are turned off and the stereo player is on and quietly playing _Goodbye Blue Sky_ on repeat.

                “I take it your father wasn’t in a good mood today?” Castiel asks as he walks through the living room, gently setting his notes on the glass coffee table and taking a seat beside Dean’s curled form on the couch.

                A muffled groan answers Castiel’s curiosity a second or two later. Cas silently nods once. After waiting for a moment to pass, Cas pulls the blanket from Dean’s head to expose his husband’s mussed blonde hair. With a small chuckle, Cas leans down and places a tender kiss atop his husband’s forehead.

                “I’m sorry.”

                Dean turns himself so that he can look over at Castiel without having to strain his neck, “’S not your fault, Baby,” he then works his arm free from the tangled blanket and grabs for his Cas’ hand. He squeezes tight with a grip of reassurance, “He just doesn’t understand…”

                Castiel knows that Dean and his father have been on rocky terms ever since they both came out to John several years ago. It seemed to be a huge shock for his entire family, but it seemed to really impact the way John viewed Dean from that point on. The coming out was a huge step for Dean, and a brave one at that.

                “Maybe one day he will?” Castiel sighs as he lowers himself into Dean’s arms. _They both know that’s not true_. Cas snuggles up close into the crook of Dean’s neck and feels overwhelming warmth spread over him when Dean starts to wrap his other arm around his lower back.

                “Heh, yeah right, when pigs fly maybe.” Dean huffs and rolls his eyes, “But how did your day go?”

                “Alright I suppose. Nothing quite as thrilling as yours, but it’ll do for the life of a tax accountant.”

                Dean’s hand snakes under Cas’ belt, slipping into the other omega’s pants to grope at Cas’ ass, “You mean thrilling like this?”

                Cas squeaks his surprise when he feels Dean’s fingers pinch into his cheeks.

                “Love it when you sound like a frightened mouse.” Dean chuckles as he tickles the flesh under his fingertips.

                Castiel rolls his eyes and lightly paws at Dean’s face, “You’re such a pervert.”

                “But I’m your pervert.” Dean winks and licks his lips.

                Dean takes the opportunity to twist their positions so that Cas is squeezed between his chest and the back of the couch. He holds Cas close as he makes a trail of hungry kisses down the omega’s jaw and neck, only stopping when Dean’s lips are met with a the cotton fabric of his husband’s shirt instead of warm skin, “Take your clothes off.” Dean purrs into Cas’ ear.

                “Someone’s in a hurry.”

                “Clothes. Off. Now.” Dean pathetically begs as he tries to sloppily unbutton Cas’ shirt.

                Within seconds the two omegas work in unison to strip each other equally of all articles of clothing, tangling each other in their limbs all the while doing so.


	2. Soothe Him

                “I went to the doctor’s today.” Dean’s voice sounds exhausted after having just been put to use on Cas’ rear end.

                Cas peers over at Dean from his side of the bed, “You went to the doctor? Is everything okay? Why didn’t you tell me, Dean?”

                “It was a spur of the moment thing…” Dean’s smile is shy and apologetic as he continues, “But y’know how we were thinking of having a baby soon?”

                “Yes, I remember our conversation.”

                “Well I went to see if and when would be a good time for that. Y’know, I just wanted to get a quick check up.”

                Cas holds his breath for a moment before asking, “And is everything alright?”

                “Yeah, everything’s great. Doc said we could start trying next week if we wanted.” Dean’s eyes wander from Cas to their bedroom ceiling and the room falls silent, “I felt like I needed to go after talking to _him_.” Dean lets out a slow breath and Cas patiently waits for Dean to speak again, “Like I thought maybe I could be able to get a stab at him and be happy all at the same time? Or maybe having a baby could work like glue and fix whatever the fuck it is that I’ve managed to break.”

                Castiel rolls over onto his side and spoons up behind the other omega and presses soft kisses into the back of Dean’s bare neck, “You didn’t break anything, Dean. _His_ issues are not your fault.”

                “It doesn’t feel like that sometimes, Cas… He just always has this way of digging into those corners I can’t seem to save, and he fills them to the brim with self-doubt and forced guilt. I dunno it makes me wanna just…” Dean’s mind flickers to all the times he’s decided to drown himself in alcohol and drugs rather than facing the cold biological expectation of needing a knot up his ass and his parent’s approval.

                Cas presses Dean closer to his chest, “Don’t think like that, Dean. We’ve made it past that point. You don’t need to bring yourself down because of him or anyone else.”

                “But what if there really is something wrong with me, Cas? What if he’s right about some things and I’m just too much of an idiot to take notice? What if he’s right about me not being able to have a kid?” Dean’s too afraid of being left alone like the royal fuck-up he is with a child doomed to depend on him. His kid doesn’t deserve a parent with as much baggage as he’s carrying around.

                “I don’t think he meant in that context. You’ll be a wonderful parent, Dean. We’ll both be good parents. Together.”

                That last word gives a little metaphorical pat on Dean’s back and he feels himself gradually coming down from his spur of the moment panic attack.

                “Promise we’ll be good parents and that we won’t corrupt our kids with our evil, gay, omega marriage?”

                Cas drops a kiss on Dean’s nose and pulls back to reveal a comical grin, “I promise.”


End file.
